whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Demon: Earthbound
Demon: The Earthbound is a supplement for Demon: The Fallen about the Earthbound, Fallen who were raised from the Abyss through human cults and have managed to gain great power, even as their nature is twisted beyond anything once angelic. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :In the Deep Places of the Earth :They have slumbered for centuries, dreaming of the day when they will rise again. In ancient times, their cults extended into the hearts of great empires. They ruled from temples heaped with skulls that echoed with the discordant chants of the faithful, drawing humanity down a path of slavery and corruption. The Earthbound dream of a world in which humanity exists only to furnish them with power, offering up souls in an unending feast. Now their time has come again. :The Old Ones Rise :''Demon: The Earthbound details the origins, history and power of these monstrous spirits, revered in the past as gods and twisted by centuries of mortal worship and depraved sacrifice. No longer angels nor wholly demons, the Earthbound are the nightmarish products of divine power and the darkest parts of the human soul.'' Prologue: A New Home An Annunaki enslaved by an Earthbound betrays her friends to take her master to safety. Introduction Notes on the themes and moods in this book, as well as suggested media for gaining a feel for the Earthbound. Chapter One: A Stirring Upon the Deep The history of the Earthbound, from the betrayal of Lucifer's five lieutenants to their binding to idols, to the rising as gods to the falls of the Earthbound's power during the Age of Enlightenment, and information on their recent revival. Chapter Two: Carved in Stone How the Earthbound exist and exert their powers, including information on reliquaries, how they can be awakened, the Rituals and cults that spring up around them, and how they can fight back against those who would destroy them. Chapter Three: Raising the Old Gods Instructions on creating a playable Earthbound, including differences between them and regular Fallen, the mechanics of playing one, including their Visages and Grotesqueries, and the complete powers of the Lore of Chaos, the Lore of Contamination, and the Lore of Violation. Chapter Four: Forbidden Arcana Information on powerful Earthbound-created relics, rituals, and bastions. Chapter Five: Storytelling Using the Earthbound as enemies, suggestions for how players can follow their chain of command, including their servants and cults, and suggestions for how to fight an Earthbound. Chapter Six: Darkness Rising Present the history and statistics of 6 Earthbound: Sarisel, the Gardener of Hell, Bezariel, the Blood Angel, Ix Tab, the Suicide Goddess, Oranash, the Wind from the Sea, Verakuk, the Warden and Chelniel, the Stone-Circle. Background Information Memorable Quotes Characters *Asmodeus - Neberu whose vision of humanity gaining power over the Elohim caused Lucifer's lieutenants to take action. *Abaddon - Rabisu who created the nephilim in an attempt to supplant humanity. *Azrael - Halaku who collected the souls of the nephilim after their defeat. *Dagon - Annunaki who was one of Lucifer's most trusted advisors and later became an Earthbound. *Belial - Lammasu who was another of Lucifer's most trusted advisors, became the "Great Beast", and is now Lucifer's greatest enemy. Terminology Bastion, Earthbound, Grotesquerie, Lore of Chaos, Lore of Contamination, Lore of Violation, Nephilim, Relic (DTF), Reliquary, Ritual (DTF) References Earthbound Category:2003 releases